


Latenight Winter Temptations

by themysteriousweeaboos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousweeaboos/pseuds/themysteriousweeaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One light night in the office, Hotch and Reid end up alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latenight Winter Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwennifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gwennifer), [Airwrecka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Airwrecka).



It all started one late winter night in the darkened office of the BAU. Although the team finished their last job up quickly, there was still some paperwork to be filled before the day was completely over. Of course, who could be better for such a job then the equally talented and workaholic boys, Reid and Hotch. Hotch poured over his paperwork wishing he had something to cute his boredom, hearing a noise he looked up to see Reid entering the room. "Cute," he couldn't help himself from thinking, as the mop headed genius boy walked towards him in a silly Christmas vest. 

"What are you still doing here?" Hotch asked.

"It's better to do paperwork in the office than to be home alone," Reid responded.

"Fair enough," Hotch said with a raise of his eyebrows.He gestured to the seat across from his own, "Why don't you have a seat for a while, it's been a long day."

Reid sat down, gulping as he noticed Hotch's muscles flex under his shirt. Hotch was so well built, he observed.

"Reid," Hotch said suddenly, giving Reid a bit of a jump. "I've had something on my mind for awhile now. Honestly I'm not sure how I should put this, but I don't think I should keep it to myself any longer. We both know I'm not generally very open about my feelings, but I can't shake the feeling I get when I'm around you. It's almost... a tingle, Reid. Being with you makes me feel like there's electricity coursing through my veins. It's almost like a giddy feeling... I'm sorry this sounds ridiculous and unprofessional. Forget it."

Reid was silent, shocked by Hotch's confession. "What if..." He began, "What if I don't want to forget it?"

Surprised, Hotch's eyes licked with Reid's, creating a tension you could cut and serve as a snack with tea. It was then that it truly escalated. Before either of them knew it, Hotch had Reid backed up against the far wall, noises nearly touching. 

"Reid," Hotch warned. "If we start this, I don't know how much I'm going to be able to control myself. A low growl sounded at the back of his throat. 

"Who said I wanted you to stop? Stop assuming things and get on with it," Reid replied with eyes hooded.

Hotch hungrily out his mouth into Reid's neck, licking up his collarbone. Just desperate for Reid.  
"Well I can see someone is eager tonight," Reid whispered, guiding their tangled bodies towards the large desk in the center if the room. Hotch lifted Reid up onto the desk, sliding in between his legs as their tongues battled for dominance. 

Just as Hotch began unbuttoning his shirt, he heard the tell tale sound of a lock clicking and a door squeaking open. Reid and Hotch scrambled to make themselves presentable but there was no mistaking what they had been up to by their tangled hair and wrinkled clothing. As well as the unmistakable bulge they both had. 

"Wow. Wait till the rest of the team sees these bad boys," Penelope said waving her camera phone in front of her glorious face. 

"W-wait Garcia, there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this if you would just hand me the phone plea-"

"Ah-ah-ah, no way! This is easy too good to not go into my collection. I'll see you boys tomorrow, or should I say tonight, since, who are we kidding this is gonna be all over my dreams tonight." Penelope cut Hotch off with a delicate wink. 

After Garcia left the room hitch store under his breath. "Well," he mumbled, "that killed the mood."

"Yeah," Reid agreed.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off another time?" Hotch suggested. "Say my house, Friday at 10?"

"Perfect," Spencer purred. Then they both collected themselves as Spencer left the room with one last lingering look at Hotch as he sat back down at his paperwork.


End file.
